Philionel El Di Saillune
Philionel El Di Saillune (also Filionel El Di Saillune''Encyclopedia Slayers, pag. 19, Japanese: フィリオネル＝エル＝ディ＝セイルーン Romaji: ''firioneru eru di seirūn) is the crown prince of Saillune. His Japanese voice actor is 安西 正弘 Masahiro Anzai in the first two seasons while in the third and fourth seasons he is voiced by Minoru Inaba, who also voiced his youngest brother. In the Central Park Media dub, he was originally voiced by Matt Black in episodes 11-13. However, after Software Sculptors lost contact with Black, Jimmy Zoppi took up the role from episode 25 to 53, with Michael Alston Bailey taking over in Slayers REVOLUTION. Philionel (nicknamed Phil) has two daughters, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune and Gracia Ul Naga Saillune (better known as Naga the Serpent). His wife was killed by an assassin, Booley, some years ago, and Gracia left as a result. Phil's youngest brother Randionel Saillune and his nephew Alfred Saillune were both killed in separate attempts to assassinate him and take the throne. His other younger brother, Christopher Wil Brogg Saillune, still resides in Saillune. Although Phil's father, Eldoran Saillune, is still technically the king, he is presumed to be bedridden, so Phil now more or less runs the country. Like his daughter Amelia, Phil has a strong belief in Justice, and he is also (by self-declaration) a pacifist. However, in spite of this claim, if Phil sees something he believes to be unjust, he will not hesitate to use force. Unlike most of the Saillune royal family, Phil has no magical powers, but he does have a lot of brute strength. He uses this mostly in the form of oxymoronic, justice-themed physical attacks, such as Pacifist Crush, Kindness to All Creatures Kick, Benevolent Giant Swing, and Goodwill Towards Man Smash. His sheer brute strength is even enough to destroy lesser demons. A good example of this is when Randy and his wizard summoned the Brass demon Garundia, Phil was able to destroy him with two blows. Relationships Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune: Possibly because of the death of his wife and the absence of his elder daughter Gracia, Phil has grown an extremely close relationship with Amelia. Phil is protective of his younger daughter, and Amelia is essentially a "Daddy's Little Girl". Lina Inverse: Phil holds Lina in very high esteem, going so far as to call her "Lina-dono" (meaning something like "Lady Lina"), which is unsurprising, because other than the slight mishap Lina caused to a part of Saillune in EP13 (Slayers NEXT), she has always been a friend of Saillune due to her friendship with Amelia, not to mention that she saved his life twice when his relatives were plotting to assassinate him.11th episode of the first seasonSlayers NEXT Sylphiel Nels Lahda: After the destruction of Sairaag, Sylphiel seems to have moved to Saillune, and she and Phil appear to know each other to an extent. (In the novels, Sylphiel's relatives in Saillune are actually close, trusted servants of the prince.) Phil does not have much of a relationship with the rest of the Slayers, namely Gourry Gabriev and Zelgadiss Graywords, though he trusts Zelgadiss enough to appoint him as Amelia's personal bodyguard in Slayers REVOLUTION. Phil and Pokota share mutual respect as one crown prince to another. Trivia Appearances * Slayers novels Volume 4 * Slayers Special novels 1 * Slayers: Super-Explosive Demon Story * Slayers Select 1 * Slayers anime (EP11-EP13, EP25-EP26) * Slayers Next (EP08-EP13) * Slayers Try (EP01) * Slayers REVOLUTION (EP12-EP13) * Slayers EVOLUTION-R(EP01, (EP13) References Category:Slayers characters Category:Humans Philionel El Di Saillune